


Collide

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College drinking, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), M/M, This is so Adashi centric and self indulgent omg, keg stands, they're both 21+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: The second dark grey eyes locked with his he froze. The man’s eyes widened comically before he was choking and sputtering, the friend at his feet and a boy in a red hoodie - looking much too young to be at a college party - with long black hair were rushing to his side. The man coughed, hitting at his chest as he looked at the ground like he’d seen the reaper himself. His head whipped up, white hair falling in his eyes and beer dribbling down his chin and onto his Nasa tank top.His eyes locked with Adam’s and a million alarms went off in Adam’s head.Oh god he’s mad at me for messing up his keg stand.--A small college AU where Shiro and Adam meet at a Frat party & Adam messes up Shiro's kegstand...but Shiro doesn't mind.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> IVE BEEN TRYING TO FINISH THIS FOR SO LONG BUT IT HURTS TO WRITE ADASHI SO I JUST CUT IT SHORT AND NOW IM CHUCKING IT INTO THE ABYSS!

Low bass thrummed through the frat house, vibrating the floorboards up to Adam’s eardrums. For what wasn’t the first time that night he wished he’d thought to bring ear plugs.

He’d been bullied into being here. Well, bullied was dramatic. He had been begrudgingly convinced.

_ “Senior year finals are over, Adam! Live a little!” _

And-

_ “You’ve gone four years without attending a party, it’s a rite of passage.” _

It was true that he’d spent four years at university without ever attending a party.

College parties, especially the frat ones, were too loud and heterosexual for his tastes.

If he was going to drink and get high he’d rather do so with a group of friends he knew so when he inevitably went on rants about capitalism and straight people he knew everyone there agreed with him

Yet somehow he’d been dragged across their small college town to the most infamous frat house with one of the largest parties he’d ever seen.

He was all but glued to the wall, nursing his first and only bottle of beer. He refused to take his chances with the red solo cups and giant tub of Jungle Juice. He’d nearly gagged when one of his friends brought her cup within smelling distance. One too many bad experiences with Sangria had tainted any fruity alcohol for him.

The light from his phone lit up his glasses as he scrolled social media, thumb flicking absently as he skimmed the posts.

He’d lost sight of anyone he knew, scaring the everloving shit out of him. He simply prayed one of the obnoxious frat boys in muscle tees didn’t come over, he liked their arms but not them. Or, god forbid, a sorority girl with a broken gaydar.

He didn’t look up from twitter until chanting caught his attention, the voices carrying over the loud music.

“Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!”

Adam had no idea why the chanting piqued his interest but he found himself craning his neck to see over the crowd.

Legs. He could see a pair of legs in the air, held up by a boy with shaggy light brown hair and a scar running across his cheekbone.

The boy was wide eyed with excitement and flushed in the cheeks, most likely from the alcohol.

He was in on the chanting.

“Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!”

Adam frowned as he realized he couldn’t see this Shiro person apart from his bare calves and his, admittedly, douche-y adidas shoes.

Carefully, Adam pocketed his phone and began weaving his way through the mass of moving bodies. He had no idea what possessed him to leave the wall but he felt compelled to investigate the situation.

He found himself at the edge of a small circle of people looking on at the spectacle.

The spectacle being a man upside down, mouth on the valve of the keg under him while he held himself up with his arms - one prosthetic - and the help of his friend at his feet.

His face was red from the blood rushing down and a shock of white hair hung off his forehead. Adam couldn’t tell whether that was its natural color. He also couldn’t be sure due to the red face but he was pretty sure the man had a scar running across his nose.

Not that that’s where Adam’s focus was.

He was immensely distracted by the man’s shirt falling down under his arms and revealing his entire toned stomach and chest.

Adam could only imagine the face he was making.

The second dark grey eyes locked with his he froze. The man’s eyes widened comically before he was choking and sputtering, the friend at his feet and a boy in a red hoodie - looking much too young to be at a college party - with long black hair were rushing to his side. The man coughed, hitting at his chest as he looked at the ground like he’d seen the reaper himself. His head whipped up, white hair falling in his eyes and beer dribbling down his chin and onto his Nasa tank top.

His eyes locked with Adam’s and a million alarms went off in Adam’s head.

_ Oh god he’s mad at me for messing up his keg stand. _

_ How? I didn’t do anything. _

_ I don’t know but he’s mad! _

Adam glanced around for an escape route.

The back porch.

Without a glance back at the man kneeling on the ground Adam began pushing his way through the crowd towards the back door.

He was internally panicking, cursing the night and his friends for bringing him to this party.

His still half full bottle of beer hung from between his fingers as he opened the back door.

The sudden gust of fresh, cool night air was a relief against Adam’s face and in his lungs.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, tilting his head back and letting the neck of the bottle in his hand swing softly.

He had just barely registered that the door didn’t click shut behind him when he felt a hand on his arm.

With an embarrassing shriek the beer bottle clattered to the deck, glass shattering and liquid sloshing out onto the stained hardwood.

“Fuck!” Adam turned, startled to meet the eyes of the just as startled man from the keg.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” The man put his hands up, eyes wide and almost fearful. Adam, with the sudden and inexplicable feeling to put him at ease, immediately un-hunched his shoulders and adjusted his glasses.

“It’s fine, you just startled me is all.” He replied, giving a small smile.

“Still I…” He paused, straightening his bad, taking a breath, and holding out his hand. “I’m Shiro. Can I get you a new drink?” he asked. Adam couldn’t help it, he burst out in laughter. Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth was left open. “Uh-” He moved to retract his hand but Adam grabbed it, pulling it towards him in his fit of laughter.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He attempted to catch his breath. “Hi, I’m Adam, you’re very cute. Yes, you can get me a new drink. You’re covered in beer.” Adam burst into another round of laughter as Shiro glanced down at his soaked shirt and went red in the face.

“Shit!” Shiro looked up, a pleading look in his eyes. “Okay, please wait here while I grab a new shirt!” He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet back to the back door, like a hopping deer, Adam thought. He nodded through giggles as Shiro disappeared inside.

Adam shook his head with quiet laughter as he turned to stand at the railing of the porch, unable to believe he was literally living out a meet-cute. He could hear his friends voices now with ‘I told you so’s’.

But if he had to push through a few jabs to meet a cute, and apparently very sweet guy, then so be it. It was only a minute or so before Shiro was all but sprinting through the doors, out of breath, hair wild, and nearly slamming into the railing beside Adam.

“This is what you were drinking, right?” He asked, holding up a full bottle of the beer Adam had before. He nodded, taking the bottle quietly.

“Thank you.”

“So…” Shiro started, leaning his weight on an elbow against the railing. “What’s your major?”

“Astrophysics.” Adam replied, taking a sip from the bottle as he leaned against the railing next to Shiro.

“Yeah, I know, I don’t know why I asked.” Shiro replied sheepishly, smiling when Adam turned to him. “We have a few classes together.” Adam gave him a look of surprise.

“We do?” He asked, his turn to be embarrassed. Shiro laughed quietly and kindly.

“Yeah, I’m not really surprised you don’t remember. You’re usually reading or working on stuff when class isn’t going.” Shiro waved him off.

Adam felt heat rush to his face as he glanced down at his shoes.

“Yeah, I’m told I’m a little distant.”

“It’s not really a bad thing!” Shiro added. “It just makes it a little hard to catch you after class when you’re out as soon as we’re dismissed.”

Adam’s mind went fully blank for a solid moment before he found a reply.

“Catch me after class?”

Adam watched as Shiro’s cheeks filled with a blush, a very good look on him, Adam had decided.

“I’ve been trying to ask you out all semester.” Shiro admitted.

Adam found himself speechless, mouth gaping like a fish as he attempted to form words, especially with Shiro anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

He thrust his hand out, pointedly keeping eye contact with the other man.

“Phone.” Shiro quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, fumbling it for a second before unlocking it and placing it solidly in Adam’s hand.

When Adam finished putting in his name and number he handed the phone back to Shiro.

“I don’t have any classes on weekends or Thursdays.” Adam told him. “So...I’m free any of those days. I like coffee, movies, or dinner.”

Adam watched, a light and happy feeling bubbling up in his chest as Shiro’s face split into the most brilliant grin he’d ever seen.

\---

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Shiro swung their arms between them, fingers interlaced with Adam’s.

“I did too.” Adam shot a smile over at Shiro.

“Does this mean I get a second date?” Shiro asked, swinging Adam around to face him as they reached Adam’s apartment front steps.

“This means you get as many dates as you want.” Adam replied, and with a strike of bold confidence running through him he tugged at Shiro’s collar with his free hand, pulling the other man closer. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, wetting his lips as his eyes flicked from Shiro’s mouth to his eyes.

“Please do.”

Adam pressed forward, tentative and unsure. Shiro let him have a second or so before a hand came up to the back of Adam’s neck and pulled them the rest of the distance.

The kiss was perfect, sweet, nervous, tinged with the excitement of new romance.

It ended much too soon for Adam’s liking, Shiro pulled away with a smile and pressed a chaste kiss against Adam’s cheek before reluctantly dropping his hand and bidding him goodbye.

Adam’s fingers ghosted over his lips, still tingling and turned up into a grin. It was a short kiss, but he knew without a doubt in his mind that there would be plenty more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha completely unbetad or proof-read because Adashi hurts but I'm trying to finish all the WIPs i started before S7
> 
> EDIT: I've decided I love frat boy Shiro enough that I'm gunna make this a series. I suck at long multi-chapter fics so I'm just gunna do one-shots out of order


End file.
